


Ten Years

by ManyFox



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, He he, If You Are Going To Love Prussia Then You Must Endure The Ordeal Of Getting To Know Him, M/M, Slow Burn, it's cute tho I promise, only a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyFox/pseuds/ManyFox
Summary: Some people are inherently enchanting and all it takes to fall in love with them is to close your eyes and feel. It's intoxicating, and something about them makes you feel more deeply than you ever thought possible, draws you in deeper and deeper until you're so far from the surface that you're not even sure you want to return. Just being around them makes you feel alive and every little moment you share is a rare and historic moment.Then there's Gilbert. But maybe he's worth the extra time it takes to fall for him.(Based on personal experiences. Reader uses she/her pronouns, but I can be easily persuaded to edit and upload alternate versions as well, it's just long so I didn't automatically do so. (: )
Relationships: Prussia (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Ten Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first meeting, at age 13, with Gil's super cool friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simply because I don't like their names and I make the rules, France and Germany's names have been changed to Julien and Lutz. :)

You met him as a kid.

You were only thirteen in fact—old enough to be excited that you were finally a teenager, yet young enough to know that no one would really acknowledge that until next year. And though it frustrated you, you sometimes got to pretend that you were older, or at least more mature than your peers.

You had met a boy. He was a mess of wild white hair and strangely prismatic eyes, always covered in bandages and yelling in the most _irritating_ tone you had ever heard, but he had friends. He had friends who, if you were in their shoes, you’d never understand why they hung out with him. He was thirteen, just like you, and although you weren’t sure how old they were, it was obvious that his friends were much older—perhaps in their late teens. And you couldn’t fathom why such cool kids would allow someone like him to tag along; maybe if he was pleasant to be around or more mature, but he was loud and bombastic and his presence annoyed the hell out of you.

But you liked the idea that you were respectable enough to hang out with older kids. If they allowed him to tag along, then surely they’d think you were interesting and smart enough to join them. And so you decided—as much as you hated this kid, he had connections, and maybe it was selfish, but you didn’t like him much anyway. In a way it was almost like he was _asking_ to be used as an intermediary link.

The next time your class was allowed to switch your seating arrangement, you sat next to him, all the way in the back. His other friends—a brunette girl and a bespectacled boy—seemed like they were avoiding him, and though you didn’t know why, you didn’t blame them. You used that to your advantage; that would give you more opportunities to convince him that you liked being around him. And it was simple enough. You would sit back there with him, making fun of the teacher and daring him to do stupid things, as thirteen-year-olds do. The girl who moved away from him would occasionally send you looks of disappointment and frustration, but you knew it was for a greater cause. You had goals to attain, and this kid was the only thing in between them.

After a while, your new "friend" Gilbert, or Gil as you preferred to call him, asked if you wanted to come along with them. Or, well, he didn't really _ask_ ; more accurately, he _told_ you that you were coming. Realizing that this was your chance, you quickly texted your mom to ask if it was okay to go to your friend's house after school, conveniently leaving out the fact that your "friend" was a boy, there were more of them, and choosing a random known friend on the spot. With the okay, you applauded yourself for your cunning deceit and followed after him and his little brother.

“Julien! Toni!” he shouted in that grating voice of his. You cringed inwardly and slowed your pace, as if you wouldn’t look like you were associated with him whilst following him.

The older boys turned towards the three of you and made a face that mirrored how you felt, and you felt a pang of uncertainty that your daydreams might have been a little idyllic. This was, perhaps, not the best idea you’ve had. Maybe by _yourself_ older kids would like you, but you, Gil, and Lutz—Gil’s little brother—were a couple of thirteen-year-olds and a ten-year-old. You couldn’t really think of any _real_ teenagers who would find that anything but annoying. You hesitated and thought about changing your mind, but then the older boy noticed you.

“Who is this?”

You felt your cheeks flush. All kinds of thoughts started swirling in your head and you were so conflicted that you felt paralyzed in a way you hadn’t before. He was probably the prettiest boy you had ever seen: long, wavy blond hair tied back into a `ponytail, the locks in front thoughtfully left to frame his face. His eyes—a beautiful, soft baby blue—both contrasted and complemented the sharpness of his features, suggesting the very edge of childhood and adulthood, and his school uniform was so sleek and polished on his slender figure. You thought that maybe it was kind of weird to notice how gorgeous he was, especially while he was looking at you as one would a rabid opossum in their backyard, but you couldn’t really help it either. The logical side of your brain told you that he would definitely not pay you any mind—and that really, he shouldn’t anyway—but the other side which you couldn’t really articulate just wanted all of his attention and hoped that _maybe_ you could get it. Gil brought you out of your reverie.

“That’s [Y/N]! She’s totally awesome and she’s coming over today!”

“She’s—what?! Says who?!”

“Says the Awesome Gilbert!”

“Who do you think you are, little boy? You cannot tell me what to do!” He started to reach out towards Gil as if he was going to attack him, but the younger boy grabbed him from behind to stop him.

“Julien, calm down! You’re going to upset her. Besides, who is it really going to hurt if Gil brings a friend today?”

Julien’s gaze shifted from Gil to you and softened, and you realized you were on the verge of tears, which only served to embarrass you more. Toni let him go and he came towards you to rest a hand on your shoulder.

“Hey, hey, now. Don’t cry, _ma fille_ , I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’m fine,” you mumbled, afraid that your voice would break if you raised it any louder. You couldn’t stand to look like a stupid little kid in front of him, but the embarrassed lump in your throat wouldn’t go away.

After a brief pause to send an annoyed glance in the direction of Gil, whose smug grin was unwavering, he continued reassuringly. “It’s fine, really, if you want to come with us. Is it okay with your parents?”

You lied that they were fine with you spending a few hours after school with Gil as long as you had a ride home, and he and Toni agreed to let you come with them.

It was only when you arrived at Julien’s house that you realized—despite all the previous signs—what was really going on.

They didn’t really like him.

They were babysitting him.

The next time you saw him after that, you wondered if it was really okay to pretend to be friends with someone whose friends are already either captive or pretending. If you really thought about it, Gil was kind of funny sometimes. If you could look past the boisterous, obnoxious bullshit, it was kind of fun sometimes to be around someone with so much energy. It gave you a reason to act silly and rowdy as well, and you had to admit it was pretty fun to do, especially with someone else.

Maybe you would be his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ma fille = "my girl", "child" in this context


End file.
